De Rien: a title unrelated to the fic
by kbbaby2123
Summary: There are a bunch of new people moving into Smash Mansion, among them are two unexpected lovers, who don't know it yet! When all forces are against them, will they come together? Rivalries ensue. A bit of OCxSnake, but SamusxSnake and OCxOC. OR IS IT! :O
1. Enter the Mansion

**I was very bored and decided to start writing this. One-shot? Maybe, maybe not. I think... probably not. **

**Synopsis(?): There are a bunch of new people moving into Smash Mansion, and among them are two unexpected lovers, who don't even know it yet! When all forces are against them, will they come together?  
DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

Aramai stood in front of Smash Mansion with eyes as wide as dinner plates. _'This place is HUGE! I can't even begin to think about all the times I'll get lost in there!_' Camillo came up behind her and stood next to her, looking at the Mansion. "Looks pretty... how do you say... intimidating?"  
"Yeah... Just a little bit," she replied, her words full of sarcasm. Master Hand then came to the front gates of the Mansion where they all waited to be let in. Master Hand tapped the gates, and they swung open towards him. He gestured for them all to enter, and they were greeted by the current residents of Smash Mansion. Princess Peach gasped and rushed out toward the new occupants to greet them. "OH. MY. GOSH!!! There are like, so many of you! I just can't wait to get to know you all!!!" She ran back toward the inside of the gates, almost running into Snake as he walked out to size up his new competition. He got into an intense staredown with Aramai, who immediately disliked him. Camillo immediately noticed this, and slid in the path of the staredown, extending his hand toward Snake to introduce himself. "'Allo, My name is Camillo. I look forward to working with you in the future, my friend." Snake took his hand reluctantly and squeezed as hard as he could, to try and intimidate this newcomer. It didn't work, as Camillo seemed oblivious to Snake's attempt at causing him pain. Snake released his hand and walked with conviction back inside. After the fact, Master Hand's deep, booming voice gave one simple command: "Enter the Mansion."


	2. Some drama ensues

Aramai looked at all the people surrounding her as they began to procede into the Mansion. Her friend Kirk had already reached her, even though he started at the back of the group.  
"Are you coming or what? Do you need a hand with your bags?" Kirk asked with a concerned look on his face. "I've got it, but thanks anyway Kirk," she said. "Okay... I guess I'll see you in there," he said with an uneasy look on his face. "'K," was all she said before she resumed ogling at the Mansion. After most everyone was inside the gates, she finally snapped out of her daze and started heading in. She noticed Snake staring intently at her as she walked in, and it made her uncomfortable. Princess Peach greeted her again in the doorway, and her excitement only wore down on Aramai's nerves. "OH. MY. GOSH. You're Aramai, aren't you?" Aramai responded with a grunt and a nod.  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! You're room is like, right across from mine!"  
"Oh joy." Was all Aramai said in response. 'This is going to be the most arduous time of my life.'

*Elsewhere.....*

Camillo and Kirk found out that they would be staying in the room across from Marth and Ike. Kirk and Ike were fast friends, and before the unpacking was done, they were inseparable. Camillo decided that it might be a good time to find out about what kind of person Snake was.  
"Snake? He doesn't get along with anyone. He usually sits or slouches in some corner some where brooding. More often than not he'll end up staring at Samus. All the other guys seem to have taken quite an interest in her since she went 'Zero Suit'. But she keeps glaring at them all, and none of them are brave enough to talk to her."  
"Have you... taken a liking to her?"  
"Me? No. I don't really care for any of the girls in the Mansion. I like keeping to myself and saving my energy for the Brawls."  
"That seems like a good... how do you say... strategy?"  
"You don't speak good English do you?"  
"Eh...no. Neither does Kirk."  
"Well, he and Ike seem to be getting along pretty well. Ike isn't really a socialite, so it makes me happy to see him branching out from me and Roy. I'm not good company anyway. Roy usually hangs out with Pit unless they're fighting with each other. Then he comes running to me. I'm basically the one that everyone comes to with their problems. Roy, Pit, Ike, once or twice Snake has even come to me saying that I just calm him down when he's near me. I have heard him mumble about Samus before, saying that he likes the color of her hair and stuff." Marth looked at Camillo, who stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm boring you, aren't I?"  
"NONONONONO! I don't mind. I am... how you say... a good listener. I like to listen to people. It makes me feel... Useful. The one person I want to feel useful for almost has no use for me..."  
"Who?"  
"No one in particular."  
"Is it that one girl who was in a glaring contest with Snake upon your arrival? Aramai or something like that?"  
"It can't be her! It ISN'T her!!!!! I have a girlfriend. She came with us all. Her name is Columbia. She's such a sweet girl and she cares about everyone and everything. I couldn't ask for anyone better..."  
"But there is someone better. I can tell by that forlorn look on your face." 


	3. A sleepover, a discovery, and Jigglypuff

**FAIR WARNING: This story's storyline goes along rather loosely, with a lot of events happening that barely move the plot along. I APOLOGIZE!!!!! I have a tendency to make my stories long and drawn out for no reason at all. So for those of you who keep with my story, THANK YOU. I really do appreciate it! I hope that I do have some fans out there who like my writing style, my OC's, and basically everything else in this story. Again, THANK YOU. *coughcough REVIEWS DON'T HURT EITHER coughcough* No reviews, no gain! 0_0 And in this chapter: the reason this fic is rated T. LANGUAGE! Who knew Jiggly had such a... colorful... vocabulary, to say the least.**

Peach was always excited at the thought of meeting someone new, and today was no exception. Aramai seemed like Zelda in the sense that she'll listen to what you say, but not really be listening. But she wasn't like anyone else when it came down to fashion. She wore navy blue shorts, a plain red T-shirt, black sneakers (the right shoe had a hole near her pinky toe), a black hat (constantly worn in a sideways fashion), and her curly, brown, shoulder length hair in a ponytail. She didn't look like much of a girly-girl, but Peach would do many things to remedy that. Yes, many things.

"So, do you like, wear any dresses or like, skirts? Like, ever?" Peach asked, sounding like a valley girl.  
"When I feel like it. Which isn't often," Aramai said, sounding obviously distracted by her thoughts.  
"So like, do you wanna hang out with me and Zelda tonight? We're having a sleepover in her room tonight, and I like, reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllly want you to come."  
"Just the three of us?"  
"Yep! I like, invited Nana to come, but she like, wanted to bring Popo, but he's like, a boy and stuff, and it's like, a girl's only party."  
"Well, can I bring some friends of mine? They're great fun at parties. I just hope you're really good at boxball and ping-pong."  
"Like, what's boxball?"  
"It's four-square. The concept is really simple, but it's rather hard. And fair warning: they're the queens of boxball, but I'M the ping-pong wizard."  
"Well, we'll like, see what happens."

*Later that night, before the party*

"ARAMAI!!! Are you like, ready yet???" Peach asked, very frustrated that they were going to be late, because she was ALWAYS on time.  
"I'M COMIN'!!!" Aramai stepped out of her room, dressed in her everyday apparel, carrying a pillow. "Well? Are we going or what?"  
"Where are your friends? You said they'd be here."  
"They're right here," she said, gesturing to her open door.

Four women walked out of the room into the hallway where Peach and Aramai stood. One of them had short, reddish-blonde hair, and wore a bandana to keep her hair back out of her face. She wore jean capris and a moss green T-shirt, and had somewhat of a condescending smirk on her face. Her name was Jen, often referred to as "Jenny". Another was a little shorter than Jen, with long, wavy blonde hair. She too wore jean capris, but wore a purple top with spaghetti straps. She looked nicer, and a hell of a lot more approachable than Jen did. Her name was Emily. The next had short brown hair, but it was up in a ponytail, also held back my a bandana. (A common trend, it seems.) She wore jean capris as well, but wore a moss green spaghetti strap top and a white zip-up hoodie. She was called Laura. The last of them wore her blonde hair up in a bun. She wore full length jeans and a white T-shirt with some unreadable black lettering on it. She was Beckie.

"These are my friends!" Aramai stated rather enthusiastically.  
"From the looks of it, it's like, a good thing that I invited Samus to like, join us, because they like, look really good at this stuff."  
Aramai smirked. "They are."  
Jen smirked. "Come on, let's get outta here and get this party STARTED!!!!!" she then shouted in her heavy Scottish accent.

*One very long walk to Zelda's room later... about two seconds later XD*

"Zeldaaaaa!!!!! We're like, here and stuff!!!!!!" Peach announced, right in Zelda's ear.  
"Really? I HADN'T NOTICED!!!!!!!!!!" Zelda shouted back in her face. Peach, who was as smart as a sack of hammers, just let it go.  
"Well, I'll like, let Aramai introduce her friends to you guys!"  
"Well, this is Jen, and fair warning, she has a Scottish accent, so if you can't understand her, you can just ask her to repeat it again, or ask me to translate, and same goes with Laura and Beckie, only they have British accents, so they might be easier to understand," Aramai said, motioning to them as she said their names. "And this is Emily. By my speech, she has no accent."  
"Well it's nice to meet you all," Zelda said with a slight curtsey. "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Zelda, Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule. You've obviously met Peach, and this is Samus. She's a bounty hunter."  
"Hey."  
"Hello there!"  
"Heyo."  
"Nice to meet you too," Jen, Beckie, Emily and Laura said, respectively.

*10 minutes later*

"YOU CHEATER!!!!!" Jen cried at Samus.  
"I'M NO CHEATER, YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samus shouted back.  
"CARE TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?????" Jen screamed in Samus' face.  
"Ladies, please! Save it for the Brawl!!!" the others yelled at them.  
"SHUT IT!" they both hollered back. The door swung open violently, and a very pissed off looking Jigglypuff stood in the doorway.  
"PUFF PUFF!!!!! JIGGLY JIGGLY JIGGLY PUFF PUFF!!!!!!!! PUFF PUFF PUFF, JIGGLY JIGGLY JIGGLYPUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at the enraged pink puff in a confused manner.  
"I think I can loosely translate it, but if you don't like language, you may need to cover your ears. It said, 'SHUT UP!!!!!! GODDAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME FUCKIN' DECENT SLEEP AROUND HERE?!?!?!?!? IF YOU FUCKIN' BITCHES DON'T BE QUIET, THERE WILL BE FUCKIN' HELL TO PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!', more or less." Aramai stated rather calmly. Jigglypuff nodded.  
"We'll keep it down. I promise," Aramai stated.  
"Uh, yeah. We'll be quiet," the rest said, more or less at the same time. Jiggly left the doorway, and one of the hinges broke off of the door.  
"That was scary," Samus said, as if she were commenting on the weather, or something more everyday than getting cursed out by a small pink puffball. Everyone muttered in agreement.  
"LET'S TALK ABOUT THE GOSSIP IN THE MANSION!!!!!!!" Peach shouted, almost loud enough for the people on the other side of the Mansion to hear. Everyone jumped on her, duct taped her mouth shut, and put her in the hallway, shutting the door as fast as they could without having it fall off. The next thing they heard was an ear-splitting scream from Peach, and evil laughter from Jigglypuff. The door slowly opened, and Jigglypuff dragged Peach in by her hair, looking very pleased with herself. No one moved for a good 10 minutes after Jigglypuff left, and when they did, they did so with caution. They dragged Peach into the room, and shut the door, which finally fell off of both hinges. Everyone jumped when the door hit the floor, but they were relieved when they didn't see demonic red eyes at the end of the hall. They propped up the door, and revived Peach after half an hour. They would have feared brain damage, but no one thought it could get any worse than it already was.  
"We can gossip, just as long as you keep it down!" Zelda whispered furiously.  
"YAY!" Peach whisper-shouted.  
*An hour later, after all of the "gossip news" is covered*  
"So is there anyone in the Mansion that YOU like, Samus?" Peach asked, leaning farther forward with each word.  
"No. For one thing, they're all spineless wimps, most (if not all) of them aren't attractive in any way, shape or form, or they have a negative intelligence quotient."  
"You said 'most of them' aren't attractive," said Aramai with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
"Yeah, so? Maybe some of them have a quality that you like in them."  
"I think she likes Snake," Peach said with no hesitation. "I've like, seen you staring at him during our meals and stuff. You look at him like, so longingly. It's actually kind of like, sad." At this point, Samus was red in the face, out of embarrassment or anger, no one else knew.  
"Peach, don't you think you're pushing it too far? Why don't we talk about something else now," said Zelda, who was trying to keep Samus from destroying her room.  
"Yeah, like who Aramai likes!" Peach said as she bounced up and down from excitement.  
"I don't like anyone."  
"But it's blatantly obvious to ANYONE who's paying attention that you're like, in love with that Camillo guy." Aramai looked severely pissed off now, but said in the most level tone she could manage, "I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. CAMILLO!"  
"Uh huh. Suuuuuuure you're not," retorted Peach rather sarcastically.  
"I'M NOT!"  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."  
"I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I don't believe you."

*SMACK*

"I'M. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. HIM. GOT IT?"  
*twitch twitch* "O...kay..."  
"Good."

*Later that night, on the roof of the Mansion*

"Why can't I just say it? I know in my heart of hearts that I do, but I just can't admit it out loud."  
"We have more in common than you think, kid."  
"SAMUS?! Oh my God, you scared me!"  
"Sorry Aramai. This is where I come to think."  
"What do you think about?"  
"More often than not, I think about him. I'm almost positive that he doesn't like me at all, but a girl can always hope, can't she?"  
"You mean Snake, right?"  
"Yeah. You keep hoping about Camillo, don't you?"  
"I can dream, but I can't hope. He's got a girlfriend who came with us to the Mansion. Her name's Columbia. I can hope all I want, but he'll never see me in a romantic way, and it kills me inside."  
"How 'bout this... I'll find out how Camillo feels about you, and you'll find out how Snake feels about me! That way we both find out, but they don't have to know how we found out!"  
"That has to be the best idea I've ever heard. Let's do it!"


	4. A Lot of Angsty Drama and Some Romance

**Hello~! Sorry for the delay, but I had a bad case of writer's block. Dx But I finally got over it and produced this~**

**IN THIS CHAPTER OF DE RIEN: Angst, Romance, Angst, Crying, ANGST (do you think there's only a little angst?)**

**ENJOY~**

The next morning, Jigglypuff went into Zelda's room where all of the girls who were at the sleepover slept. She shouted as loud as her Jigglypuff voice would allow, and the whole building began to shake. Everyone jumped up and covered their ears, running in circles as they screamed for the noise to stop. Aramai sat up slowly, and glared at Jigglypuff, who stopped promptly. Aramai thought of the dream she'd had that night while the other girls yelled at Jigglypuff for waking them.  
_  
She had been standing on a hilltop under the full moon, staring up at the sky. There was a gentle breeze that rustled her hair and skirt, making it so much more peaceful. She heard someone coming up behind her, and it turned out to be the one person she wanted to see; Camillo. He walked up to her and hugged her close. They stood together like that for a while, until he pulled away from her. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and put his forehead against hers. They slowly moved toward each other, but..._

JIGGLYPUFF JUST HAD TO WAKE HER UP BEFORE THEY COULD FULLY EMBRACE!!!!! As she finished this thought, she despised herself for remembering her dream, and she began to cry.

On the other side of the Mansion, Camillo and Kirk heard a loud and obnoxious sound coming from far away. Marth and Ike rushed into their room screaming to make sure that they were okay. They were even more baffled when it stopped abruptly. As Marth, Ike and Kirk theorized about what had happened, Camillo thought of the dream he'd had that night.

_He had been watching her from the bushes near the hilltop as she stared at the full moon. The calm breeze gently brushed her hair and skirt about her, making her seem truly ethereal to him as he watched her. Unconsciously, he got up from his hiding place and approached her from behind. She turned and saw him approach, and she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body, resting his head on hers. After what seemed like a long time of standing there with her like that, he pulled away from her, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and rested his forehead against hers. He leaned inward to kiss her, but just before their lips made contact..._

MARTH AND IKE JUST HAD TO BURST IN AND WAKE HIM UP!!!!! After he remembered his dream, Camillo loathed himself for wanting her, and he began to cry.

At breakfast, Aramai poked at her food. Samus seemed to be the most concerned about her, even if she hadn't known her that long. Samus situated herself next to Aramai so they could talk.  
"What's wrong?" Aramai proceeded to tell Samus about her dream, and how saddened she was at the very thought of it. Samus even had tears in her eyes upon hearing her story, and internally resolved to bring Aramai and Camillo together, at all costs, so Aramai would be able to think about him without crying. "I'll be right back," was all Samus said before leaving the table to join Camillo, Kirk, Marth, and Ike.

"Well, what have we here? A bounty hunter turned man-hunter?" Ike asked as Samus arrived at their table.  
"Try that again and you'll be in a world of hurt."  
"I seriously think you'd better listen to her, Ike," Marth said with a trembling voice.  
"What brings you here to our table, Samus?" Camillo asked politely.  
"I wanted to hang out with you guys. Namely you, Camillo, 'cause I want to get to know you better. You seem like the kind of person I'd get along with really well."  
"Dude, I think she's hitting on him," Ike whispered to Marth.  
"More than likely."  
"I am sorry, but I have a girlfriend. Her name is A- a beautiful name. Her name is Columbia." Samus noticed his mistake, and immediately put two and two together in her head. She smirked, and then glared at Marth and Ike, without even a hint that she had smiled. She disguised it so well that it almost looked like she hadn't smiled once in her whole life. Marth, Ike and Kirk started trembling at the sight of her glare.  
"Guys, she scares me," was what Kirk whispered to Marth and Ike. It was the only thing anyone said.

*meanwhile*

Snake wanted to learn more about this new girl, Aramai. How he could get close to her was the question. She was sitting with that annoying Princess Peach, who was talking very loudly with Jigglypuff, Princess Zelda, and four other girls he didn't know. He wanted to go over, but that damn Peach was sure to believe something was up between him and Aramai. It didn't help that he had a dream about this girl last night, and every time he looked at her, he either couldn't stop looking at her, or he couldn't stand to look at her. He hated her for making him feel this way, but deep down inside, he knew that he loved her, and there was only one person who was relatively close to making him feel this way, but she hated him, and he knew it. Peach was talking loudly about Samus, who had gone to sit with those goodie two shoes, Marth and Ike, who were also sitting with some new guy named Kirk, and that Camillo guy. He absolutely loathed that guy, because it seemed that Aramai only had eyes for him. Samus must have had some purpose for going to sit with them, because she never did anything without a purpose. Snake had noticed that Aramai and Samus were becoming close friends, and he thought that her going over there had something to do with Aramai wanting to find out how Camillo felt about her. Samus was always the charmer, and he once heard Link say that Samus was a "Snake charmer". In the Brawl that happened the next day, Snake got four KO's on Link just for that statement. Snake finally jerked to his senses when he saw Aramai approaching his table. She sat down across from him, and stared intently at him. He stared back with a very empty look.  
"What's your problem with me?" She demanded immediately. He just stared vacantly at her as if he had no clue what she was saying.  
"HELLO? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"  
"What huh?" Snake said as he finally came to his senses.  
"I want to know what the hell your problem is!"  
"Problem? What problem?"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU MAD AT ME???"  
"He's not mad at you," said a calm voice from behind Aramai.  
"What?"  
"I said, he's not mad at you. He's simply infatuated with you. That's why he keeps staring at you. I thought it'd be obvious at this point, but you're just oblivious to it," Zelda said as she sat down at the spot between Aramai and Snake.  
"So, what you're saying is that Snake is in love with me?" Aramai whispered loud enough for only Zelda to hear.  
"Yeah, pretty much. He has been crazy for you ever since he first saw you." At this point, Snake had turned into a blabbering idiot, who couldn't object or say otherwise as Zelda revealed his truth to Aramai. Aramai looked over at him after Zelda had finished. 'I'm done for. She's found out. She'll never even consider looking at me ever again'  
Aramai was too stunned to speak. She simply got up and left. She didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day, not even Samus, who was going to tell her what happened with Camillo that day.

*later that night*

Aramai snuck out of her room, making sure not to wake any of the girls. She snuck down to the kitchen, and found herself some hot chocolate. It was raining, so she sat down at a table and stared at the rain running down the window. She almost jumped when she heard a rustling behind her, but she turned around and saw someone in the shadows.  
"Snake, you're not very good at what you do, despite what you think. I heard you come in."  
"Well you practically booby-trapped the place and made it impossible to sneak in."  
"Why are you here, Snake? Are you officially stalking me, or were you just bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time?"  
"I wanted to apologize. For not telling you and making you feel uncomfortable."  
"They're called secrets for a reason, aren't they? I don't blame you. It just kind of... shocked me I guess."  
"Why did it shock you?"  
"It shocked me to think that a big, tough guy like you would ever fall for a girl like me."  
"I don't see how any guy couldn't be attracted to you. You're bold, independent, outspoken, and you're beautiful." Aramai looked at him as if he were crazy when he said this.  
"You're kidding right? Me? BEAUTIFUL? As if! I'm five foot two and a half, and nothing about me is even remotely attractive."  
"Your eyes."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your eyes, Aramai, are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." She didn't realize it until he said this sentence, but Snake was gradually moving closer to her, and now, they were barely a foot apart.  
"Snake, I don't think you should be standing this close..." Snake was now very close to her, and he was standing eye to eye with her. She could feel his breath, hot on her face, as he moved closer and closer.  
"Snake, I-" But Snake cut her off by closing the little distance between them with a kiss. So many emotions and thoughts rushed through her head at once as they kissed. Those thoughts were finally shut out as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against him. Something inside her told her to keep going, but a louder voice told her to stop. She struggled internally, and finally got the strength to pull away from Snake. She ran away from him, with no set destination. She just ran, trying to escape her thoughts and emotions as they rushed through her head. She found herself pounding on someone's door, which was answered by Camillo. She had unknowingly run to his room as she ran from Snake. She simply looked at him with tears in her eyes, and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest as she cried. He didn't understand a thing that was happening, but he simply raised his arms and hugged her close, doing what he could to comfort her in her hour of need.

**I swear, these things just get longer and longer. xD  
Well? I can't tell how I'm doing if you don't review~ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! Please?  
NEXT TIME IN DE RIEN: A FIGHT SCENE. XD I was going to put the fight scene in this chapter, but I decided that it was long enough already, so the fight scene will be in it's own chapter. LOL.  
THANKIES~**


	5. Just a Filler

I'M SORRY!!!!!

I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time, and *is making excuses* I have reasons!

1.) I moved into a new apartment, so we didn't have the internet for a few weeks. (worst few weeks OF MY LIFE.)

2.) WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK IN MY LIFE. Dx

3.) YouTube has captured my mind and turned it into a quivering blob of tapioca. (not so sure about that one...)

4.) School. (need I say more?)

5.) WRITERS BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dx

6.) I made a crappy YouTube video. *search kbbaby2123* (shameless plugs are shameless. XD )

7.) WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dx

8.) .

9.) Ummm... I'm out of excuses???

10.) WRITERS BLOCK BY DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dx

Until I get the motivation to write the next chapter, enjoy this FILLER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How Aramai met Laura, Beckie, Jen, Emily, Kirk, and Camillo. (and some other random OC's who will show up later)

Aramai was nervous, yet excited at the same time. It was her first time EVER at any kind of camp, let alone a sleep-away camp for a week! She and a few other girls were shown to their cabin by one of their counselors, who's name was Jen. While waiting for some more girls to take to the cabin, Jen asked each girl what their name was and what activities they might like to do while at camp. Aramai quietly said her name when it was her turn, and her activity was volleyball. When some more girls finally arrived, Aramai tried to carry (but gave up, then dragged) her heavy laundry bag full of stuff to the cabin where she'd be staying, as lead by Jen. As they waited for the rest of the girls to arrive, the other girls made small talk while Aramai quietly looked around and observed her surroundings._ I think I'm going to like it here._

*later that night*

There was supposed to be a "campfire" after dinner in the MDD (Music, Dance & Drama) room, which made Aramai raise her eyebrow, because if it's supposed to be a fire, why have it inside? She entered the MDD room after dinner along with all the other girls in her cabin, and saw what they meant. There was a stone circle in the middle of the room, with sticks and tissue paper inside the circle. As everyone walked inside, the couselors warned the campers not to get too close to the fire, as it was "very hot" and "they might get burned". After that, some of the counselors began to sing songs while accompanied by the guitar. S'mores and water were passed out to everyone, and then everyone went to their cabins, got acquainted with all of their counselors, Jen, Emily, Laura, and Beckie, and then went to bed. As the week progressed, Aramai made friends with some girls in her cabin, named Sam, Carys, Megan, and Michelle. She also began to make friends with one of the male counselors, who's name was Camillo. He was very nice, very funny, and (best to her), very cute. It was Thursday night, and after dinner they had Italian gelato for dessert. Camillo had sat with her and Michelle (every table needed a counselor to serve food and keep the kids in line), and he started to "speak Italian". "Speaking Italian" entailed saying random Italian sounding words, but the one that really stuck (mostly because it was the one that he kept repeating) was the word "Bombello". Just about any time they saw each other, Aramai and Camillo would say it to each other, usually starting with him saying it. Later that night, during "social hour", which was an event for the oldest cabins (male and female), she played a game of ping pong with one of the counselors who's name was Kirk. She lost horribly. The next night was the award ceremony, and it was the last night at camp. Michelle had gotten the award for "Best Tye-Dye", and as she was returning from the stage, Camillo came over to Aramai, and said that when Michelle came back, they would say "Bombello!" together, which they did. The next day, when Aramai was getting ready to leave, Camillo came over to her, hugged her and told her how proud he was of her, for getting the "Female Camper of the Week" award. They told each other how much they would miss each other, and that they hoped they'd meet again someday.

*the following year*

Aramai was supremely shocked to find that she'd gotten an invitation to the Smash Mansion, let alone the fact that she was able to take any amount of people with her to be fighters in their own right, or as assist trophies, or even just for moral support. She returned to the camp the next year, and invited all of the counselors to go with her after the summer was over. They all accepted.

AND THAT'S THE END.

All of that is actually true! Again, names were changed for the hell of it.  
REVIEWS PLEASE?


	6. Even MORE angsty drama WOOHOO!

OMG I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O

Again, I'm sorry for the oober delay of this fic! To be honest, I almost forgot about it. that and I had no motivation what so ever to write a fight scene yet. BUT! I rediscovered all the hard work I put into De Rien, and I knew I just had to keep going. Not only for you, TEH READERS!, but for myself as well! (I seriously have no clue how I'm going to conclude this story! LOL JK) Oh and one more thing... I haven't written in a while, so this chapter will probably be complete and total shit.  
NO MORE EXCUSES KB! WRITE THE FIGHT! :O (but first I need to wrap up some of the angst from the last chapter, 'cause I just feel that it needs wrapping up. :P )  
And yes, by wrapping up, I mean writing a whole chapter about the angst that leads up to the fight, which might end up in the next chapter anyway. :P (In other words, the fight will be in the next chapter. I PROMISE!)

As Camillo held Aramai close to him, he wondered what the reason was for her actions. He could feel her body shaking and shuddering with sobs, as if some great tragedy had occurred in her life. He started to pull away to ask, but she pulled him back, even tighter than before. He didn't resist and just held her. "Has something happened? Did the Snake-man say or do something to upset you? You can tell me." She sobbed even harder and shook her head at him, whilst her face remained buried in his chest. He then decided to let her cry it out, and let her respond in her own time. She finally stopped sobbing when she fell asleep in his arms.

Aramai had almost no idea of what was going on. She woke up with sore eyes, which were also swollen shut. She had no idea why, until she recalled the events of the previous night. Drinking hot chocolate... watching the rain fall down the windows... Snake- the mere thought of it all made the tears flow freely again down her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings, and she sat up to get a better view. She saw someone sleeping in the bed across from her. As she studied the sleeping person, she finally recognized it to be Kirk. When she came to this realization, she bolted upright in the bed, figuring it to be Camillo's. But if she was in his bed, where was he? She quietly got out of bed to find the answer to this question, and the bathroom. She crept out the door into the "living room" area, and immediately noticed Camillo sleeping on the couch. She stood in the doorway watching him sleep for what seemed like an eternity, watching the slight movement of his muscles, the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. She looked at the clock on the wall, which told her that it was 7:00 AM. As if an internal alarm went off, Camillo began to stir with the motions of waking up. He opened his eyes slowly as he scratched his head and ruffled his hair. He looked at her as if he had known she'd be standing there when he woke up. He smiled at her and said in his usual way, "Allo~". She ducked her head down and blushed to herself, cherishing the attention he was giving her. Then she looked up at him and asked one of the main questions on her mind; "How did I get here?" "You do not remember? Last night, you were, eh, how you say... upset? You knocked on my door and you were crying. You cried in my arms until you had fallen asleep, then I carried you into my room so you could rest. I was very... how you say, concerned about you." "Really? You were concerned about me?"  
"I still am. You do not look well. Maybe you should go back to bed."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Peach won't let me live it down if she finds out I was here."  
"Eh?"  
"She's going to tell everyone that you and I are in some sort of relationship if she finds out I was here in the middle of the night."  
"OH NONONONONO! THAT CANNOT HAPPEN!"  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want Columbia to find out that you let another girl sleep in your bed. With or without you." Aramai said, smirking to herself in the shadows. Camillo gave the o.0 face, almost losing it at the thought of Columbia finding out about this.  
"I am sorry to... how you say, throw you out like this. I really am worried about you. If you are ever upset, you can come to me if you want to. I am always here for you." He said, smiling warmly at her. He took her into his arms and held her close, resting his head on hers. She pulled her head off of his chest and looked up at him. He bent his head down and rested his forehead against hers. It was almost exactly the same as the dream they had both had, and they both knew it. But their minds were far from that. Far away from everything around them, such as Kirk shuffling out of the bedroom and into the bathroom; the fact that Camillo already had a girlfriend; the fact that there would be much gossip if they got caught, and the fact that the door to Kirk and Camillo's room was opening. Unlike in their dream, they were not interrupted in their embrace. The small gap between them was closed in a romantic embrace, and as soon as there was contact, a sort of electric spark ignited between them. It was almost as if all the emotions they had with held from one another were finally coming out in that one passionate moment. They were locked in this embrace, trying to absorb everything they could out of it. Just as they were about to forget all else and be completely wrapped up in each other, a glass-shattering shriek exploded from the doorway, jarring them back to their senses.

Their worst fear had been realized. It was Columbia.

She stormed into the room, screaming and shouting at Camillo in Spanish, their native language. She was crying and kept pointing at Aramai, then pointing at Camillo, shouting even louder when she pointed at Aramai, not letting Camillo get a word in at all. Camillo quickly turned to Aramai and shouted at her to run away. Aramai immediately complied, making a mad dash for the door. Columbia saw her run, and tried to attack her as she ran. Aramai side-stepped Columbia's attack, which sent her to the floor as Aramai escaped. As she was running, Aramai realized something very important- today was her first Brawl. And she was nowhere near prepared for it.

*Breakfast time*

Peach took notice that Aramai wasn't eating her food, which wasn't a particularly good idea on any given day, but especially the day of a Brawl. Peach was going to say something about it, but decided against it, for fear of making her nervous. Zelda had also taken notice, as had her room mates and... well, everyone. Even her opponents- Samus, Link, and Snake, had concerned looks on their faces. Samus looked over to where Camillo was sitting, and noticed how hard he was trying to IGNORE Aramai. Samus immediately got up and went to the table where Camillo was sitting, essentially ignored by Marth, Ike, and Kirk. She put her hand on the table and looked at Camillo.  
"What happened last night?"  
"Eh-?" Camillo jerked his head up quickly because he had not noticed Samus' arrival.  
"What happened last night between you and Aramai? She's been depressed all morning and hasn't eaten a bite of her food. You refuse to even look at her like you always do."  
"I.. eh... I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Don't you lie to me. Here, let me guess. Last night she wanted to be alone or something and she ran into Snake. She got upset by him so by instinct alone she ran to you for comfort. You ended up kissing her and your girlfriend saw and flipped shit all over you two. Aramai ran and your girlfriend is still giving you hell. You're only denying it because your girlfriend told you to stay away from her."  
"Wha-"  
"But you can't. You know you can't. Why do you even stay with Columbia anyway? You know you don't want to be with her. You want to be with Aramai and she wants to be with you!"  
"Well yes but-"  
"BUT NOTHING! I can't believe she wastes her time and her life loving you." Samus walked away, leaving Camillo very confused and depressed. He knew that Samus was right, but he just couldn't admit it. Why couldn't he leave Columbia for his true love?

Suddenly, Master Hand's "big voice" thundered through out Smash Mansion, announcing that the Brawl would commence in half an hour, and the combatants should be prepared in 15 minutes. Everyone was silent during the announcement, and then the room was abuzz with low murmurs of who would win the Brawl. Samus ignored them all as she went to get Aramai.  
"Hey. We should get going," Samus said in a calm voice.  
"I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
"I'm not strong enough."  
"Yes you are. You've just got to try."  
"I can't even try anymore. My heart's just not in it."  
"Come on. Don't say things like that. If you say things like that, you'll never do well."  
"Alright. I guess I'll go."

Samus lead Aramai to the preparation room. It was essentially a spa, with massage tables, and even a hot tub.  
"Oh wow," Aramai said in monotone due to the shock of how nice it was.  
"I know. I said the same thing the first time I came in here. Now tell me what happened last night."  
Aramai looked at her for a moment, then looked at the floor. She sighed and hung her head.  
"It's nothing."  
"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be acting like this."  
"I'm fine. Really."  
"I don't believe you." Samus repeated her guess as to what happened to Aramai, who burst into tears. Samus tried her best to comfort her, and about ten minutes later, Master Hand announced that the Brawl would begin in about 10 minutes. Samus calmly left to prepare herself and left Aramai to her own designs. There was a light knock at the door to the section of the room that Aramai was sitting in not long after Samus left. Aramai slowly got up and answered the door, coming face-to-chest with Snake. Aramai suddenly went stiff with fear.  
"I just want to talk you."  
"No. Go away."  
"Aramai, please. I just want to-"  
"I SAID NO!" she screamed as she slammed the door into his face. She ran to the corner of the room, faced the wall and curled up into a ball, crying into her knees. She hadn't locked the door, so Snake calmly came in and closed the door behind him. He had also turned the lock on the door as he came in without knowing it. Aramai heard him come in, so she turned around. She looked up, saw him and started to scream, but Snake quickly covered her mouth and whispered harshly in her ear, "PLEASE. BE. QUIET!" He could feel her trembling in his arms and her hot tears streaming down her face onto his hand. He rested his forehead on the back of her head and sighed.  
"Will you please listen to what I have to say?" She nodded slightly.  
"Promise you won't scream or yell if I let you go?" Again, she nodded. He let her go and turned her around to have her face him.  
"I'm sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean for it to happen like that. Please forgive me."  
"I... I want to... but..."  
"But what?" She looked up at him and said, "I... I just can't." She tried to stand up, but he had a firm grip on her wrists and she fell back down.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you hurt me. If you hadn't... we could've..."  
"I know another reason."  
"Hm?"  
"You love Camillo more than you love me. I understand. You've known him longer. You've loved him longer. There's nothing I can do at this point." Snake then sighed and walked to the door. He looked back at her and whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "I'll always love you." He tried to open the door, but then he realized that he had locked it. He turned back to her with his head down, and looked up at her, and quietly said "And now I'm going to show you how much."

WHOA!!!!! Hold on! Don't tell me you think that Snake is gonna do **THAT!** You do? Tsk tsk. Shame on you. That's just a little too weird (even for me LOL).

He walked back over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Right now, you could be in a very bad position. If I truly wanted to, I could do something now that I'll regret later."  
"What the-" Aramai shouted out in shock, only to be cut off by Snake.  
"But I truly care about you Aramai. And I love you enough to let you go. So please, PLEASE, forget me."  
And then like a... ninja, or something, Snake disappeared. Aramai was left dazed and confused as to what had just occurred. Samus was pounding on the door screaming Aramai's name. The door came flying into the room, courtesy of one of Samus' charge shots. Samus had absolutely no idea of what had just happened to Aramai, but she was still concerned.  
"What in the world are you doing in here!? The Brawl is about to start!!!!!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yes! Now come on! We're gonna be late!!!!!"

And with that, they set off running to the platform room to start the Brawl.

WHEW! It seriously took me MONTHS to write this!!! But it's FINALLY DONE!!!!! Yes, it sucks ducks, but at least it's done!

Reviews? PLZKTHNX.  
KTHNXBYE.


	7. THE FIGHT SCENE & the drama continues

HELLO GOOD PEOPLE! Yes, it was a long wait (as usual), but let's admit that the wait has been longer in the past! Now, the chapter we've all been waiting for... drum roll please! ... Okay, is it REALLY too much to ask for a freaking drum roll? -drum roll starts- Thank you! THE FIGHT CHAPTER! -drum roll continues- Okay, you can stop the damn drum roll now! -drum roll finally stops- Jeez, you drum roll people suck. _ Attempt to enjoy!  
And yes, this chapter supports Snake and Samus (only a lot), so the fandom (might) rejoice!

Aramai and Samus were sprinting down the hall towards the Brawl entry platforms. Link and Snake were already there standing on their respective platforms waiting for the girls to arrive. Snake looked up when they walked through the door and watched them intently. Link grunted a greeting to the girls, who responded by nodding at him. Aramai stood on the platform next to Snake, across from Link, and Samus stood across from Snake and glared at him.

He glanced at Aramai and saw Samus glaring at him so he looked down at the floor. He then stole a glance up at Samus and felt a horrible wave of guilt wash over him, because he had nearly forgotten how much he loved her. Now realizing how much he had hurt one of her closest friends, he knew she would never love him in return. She'd probably fallen in love with some other guy, possibly Camillo, since he'd noticed the two of them talking a lot as of late. He suddenly felt something in his eyes. Whatever it was, it stung- no, BURNED his eyes. 'What is this burning pain? Are they... tears?' He wiped one of his eyes and plain as day, it was a tear. He was crying.

As Samus was glaring at Snake, she noticed that he had looked up at her. He didn't look up again for a while. When he did, she noticed that he had wiped his eye for no reason. Then she saw the tiny reflection of light that shone on his hand. He was crying, and she knew it was because of her. 'I won't be able to hold it inside for much longer. It's just going to come out all at once.' She then softly whispered to herself: "I love you, Snake."

Aramai did her best to not look at anyone, especially Snake. But she did anyway, and he wasn't looking up. If she knew anything about people, she knew that when they cried, they either vocalized it to exponential levels by looking up towards the sky and screaming, or looking down and trying to hide it. She glanced over at Samus, who was whispering to herself, and came to the conclusion that he was crying because of her. Aramai (along with almost everyone else) knew that Snake had loved Samus long before Aramai even arrived at the Smash Mansion. Along this train of thought, Aramai realized that all of their problems had been all her fault. Had she not even come to the Mansion, none of the drama would have occurred. Snake and Samus would probably be happy together. Without her. Aramai crumpled to her knees and started to cry, filled with self-hatred.

Link knew the history between his three opponents, and it was not a pretty one. Samus and Snake were in love with each other for the longest time, though neither would admit it out loud. Along came Aramai, who became Samus' best friend. Unfortunately, Snake had fallen in love with her as well. It was almost as bad as a Hylian tragedy. He felt very out of place among them, but he knew he had to do something. He would engage Samus, which would anger Snake, who would quickly dispose of him, leaving everything up to the three of them. He looked at all three of them as they waited. He could see that Aramai was crying, Samus was mumbling to herself, and (much to his surprise) Snake was crying as well. Before he could react, the platforms began to rise, carrying them to Final Destination.

Everyone watched the battle on quite possibly the biggest television in the world. Marth, Ike, Kirk and Camillo sat down in the stands along with Princesses Peach and Zelda, who were followed by Jigglypuff and Jen, Laura, Emily and Beckie. Once everyone was settled, the screen showed the stage: a simple stage which the four fighters would battle until there was only one left on the stage. Aramai hadn't even seemed to know what was happening, because she was still on her knees. Snake and Samus stopped looking down and looked around. Link looked down momentarily, sighed, and was ready to fight. Master Hand's "big voice" bellowed from a random no place and counted down, "3...2...1...GO!" It was on.

Link immediately jumped in the air, sailing over Snake and shot an arrow at Samus. She had brought out her paralyzer and nearly shot Link with it, but the arrow went through her hand, causing her to drop it. She dropped to the ground to grab her paralyzer, but when she tried to hold it, the arrow wound caused her pain when she tried to grasp it. Snake noticed this, and immediately charged at Link. He began by throwing a grenade at him, then he started pounding him with his fists. Link had raised his shield just in time to protect himself from Snake's blows. However, he was slowly but surely being pushed closer to the edge of the stage. Link unsheathed his sword and stabbed at Snake, who was so intent on beating Link to pieces, didn't notice his move. Link's stab barely missed him, putting a cut in his side. Snake pushed Link away, leaving him teetering on the edge of the stage. Then when Snake regained his focus, he delivered a roundhouse kick to Link, sending him off the edge and to his defeat. Just as he had planned. He screamed as he fell, but with a smile on his face. Aramai seemed to snap back to her senses when she heard Link screaming. "Wha-? It started?"  
"Yeah, about five minutes ago. You're a little late there, newbie," Snake said as he clutched his side and stumbled over towards Samus. Aramai stood up and started running toward them, showing great agility for someone of her size. She jumped over Samus and kicked Snake in the head, then calmly landed on her feet.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Snake and Samus yelled at her at the same time. Aramai then took out a roll of quarters (of all things) and held it in her fist while she punched Samus in the temple, rendering her unconscious. When she hit the ground, Aramai quietly told her that it was for her own good. Snake was absolutely infuriated at this point between Link shooting her with an arrow, Aramai knocking her unconscious and his own feelings which he could not get out.  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN REALLY DO? HUH? WHAT CAN YOU DO!" he yelled at her.  
"No. That isn't all I can do."

She looked around and saw that the stage was over an ocean. "I can do this." Her eyes changed colors to a dark blue, like the ocean was below them. She raised her arms up in the air, and the ocean rose up in a tidal wave as she did so. Snake only stood and watched in awe as the wave rose higher and higher, threatening to engulf the entire stage. She let out a scream as the wave crashed down on the stage, with its main target being Snake. He was thrashed around by the water as it hit the stage. Samus started to come around, and when she did, she started screaming at Aramai. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?"  
"Showing him my power." The water stopped all at once, and Snake crashed down to the stage as a dripping wet mess. He slowly stood up and looked at Aramai. "Is that it? Is that all you can do?"  
"No. I can do so much more." Her eyes changed to a bright purple color, and a bolt of lightning struck him down. They then burned red, like fire, and out of nowhere, balls of fire began to burn in the air above her hands, and she thrust them at him. They flew at him quickly, but he narrowly avoided both of them. He turned back toward her and was ready to attack her before she could attack him, but he noticed that her eyes were now a light green. He hesitated for just a moment, but that was all she needed. The wind suddenly grew stronger around him, and he was engulfed in a tornado, where the wind threw him around and whipped at him. Samus could only sit and watch in awe and fear as Aramai subjected him to the elements. She let the wind drop him back down to the stage with a horrible "THUD". He started getting up rather slowly roughly a minute later, and she let him. "Don't worry. I'm almost done," Aramai said through shaky breaths. Her eyes became an even deeper shade of brown, and stalagmites started rising from the stage, encircling him. They enclosed in a cave around him, and looked ready to collapse upon him. Samus looked at Aramai, who seemed to be struggling to keep everything together. The dome of earth suddenly disappeared back into the stage, and reappeared around Aramai, collapsing on top of her. All the people who were watching on the screen gasped collectively. Camillo stood up and screamed her name at the screen with a look of sheer horror on his face. Columbia (who he was for unknown reasons) gave him a death glare, which he didn't seem to notice because he was so afraid for Aramai. He watched even more intently (along with everyone else) as Samus stood up and ran over to the pile of earth that was on top of Aramai. Samus started screaming her name as she dug her out.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Samus screamed at her when she finally found her.  
"My powers... Can only last so long... before they become... self-destructive... If you're going to tell Snake that you love him... Now's the best time to do so..."  
"Aramai..."  
"Don't worry about me. It's just that excessive use of my powers is completely exhausting. You must tell him now..." Samus saw her eyes flash light green, just as she said, "Go..." just before she passed out on the stage. The wind carried Samus to the other side of the stage, where she flew over the side, and barely managed to catch the edge. Snake had finally gotten up, and saw Samus hanging from the edge. He ran to her, and just as her grip slipped, causing her to begin to fall, Snake took a dive toward the edge and caught her. "What are you doing? Why are you trying to save me?" Samus cried out as she gripped Snake's arm tightly.  
"Because I have to tell you something before it's too late!" Samus looked at him with a baffled look on her face.  
"You can tell me later!"  
"No I can't! I can't wait any longer! Just hang on!"  
"No, Snake. I can't. Just let me go," She said as she let go of his arm, leaving her dangling over the edge, only him keeping her from falling into the abyssmal darkness below.  
"I'm not about to let you just give up a brawl like this. I'm not letting go."  
"Snake, if you insist on sacrificing your reputation for me, then you should know something." She then used one arm to grab his and start pulling herself up. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and kissed him. Once again, the crowd collectively gasped, but then fell into an affectionate "awwww..." while someone (probably Ike) screamed out the one thought everyone was having: "FINALLY!"  
Samus pulled away and rested her forehead against his and calmly whispered to him, "I love you, Snake. And nothing will ever change that." She let go of him, and in his shock, he had let her go as well. As she fell, she smiled at him, and he watched until he couldn't see her anymore. He didn't move at all, simply staring down over the edge of the stage. It wasn't too long before he saw the ocean instead of a black abyss. He noticed that a pillar of water started rising up toward him, and (remembering what had happened the last time), he got away from the edge as quickly as he could. He turned and saw that Aramai had somehow managed to stand up. She looked up at him and smiled. "Finally."  
The pillar of water that had been rising up toward Snake now flew by him on the stage, crashing into Aramai, who flew off the stage. He ran to the opposite edge of the stage and watched her fall. She was still smiling, and now she was waving. Once she hit the water, the brawl was over. The platform that would bring him back to the Mansion glowed in the middle of the stage, and he stepped on it. He arrived on the stage that was under the television that everyone was watching. Once he stepped off of the platform, everyone cheered. Link, Samus and Aramai appeared on the stage next to him, and they went to shake his hand in victory. Link was the first to do so, with a nod of respect as well. Aramai walked up to him next, and shook his hand with the same smile on her face. Samus was the last to approach him, and when she did, she did not shake his hand, but instead she kissed him. Everyone stood up and began to cheer and clap for them. When the four of them walked off of the stage (Snake with his arm around Samus), they reentered the mansion.

*Later that night*

There was a party in celebration of Snake's victory, and it was even more energetic because everyone was also celebrating the fact that Snake and Samus were finally a couple. Columbia and Camillo were mysteriously absent, but no one (except Aramai) seemed to notice. After a while, Aramai told everyone that she was tired, and she headed off to bed. As she walked through the halls, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see who was following her, hoping it was Camillo. "Hello?" she asked as she turned around. "Who's there?" No one responded. "Hello?" She was getting nervous, so she turned around and started walking toward her room again. She felt a sudden pain in her head before she fell down unconscious.  
"Good night, Aramai."

DUN DUN DAHHHHHHH! Well, I hope that this chapter was (at least somewhat) satisfying! I might write another one soon, depending on my level of motivation (which is pretty high up there right now). Reviews please? KTHNXBYE. 


	8. Challenger Approaching!

**Evenin' readers! Apparently I have my flashes of inspiration to write fan fiction in the middle of the night (local time of course lol).**  
**WELL SHEEEEEEEIT. I just reread my last chapter for De Rien (which is this!) and I just about died. How, I'm not sure. But I believe it's high time that this beast got another chapter. Without much further adieu, I present... DE RIEN CHAPTER 8!**

**BTW, the adieu that there will be will be me announcing that after years of wanting the game, I FINALLY GOT IT. Now I can write what I know and not just what the internet tells me. :D Yes, I have been writing about a video game I haven't played for seven chapters. I'd like to think I did a decent job of it, if not, tell me otherwise. KTHNX.**

GAH! THERE BE ANGST!

"Good night, Aramai."  
Aramai groaned and opened her eyes slowly, remembering the last words she heard before being knocked unconscious. With her head still pounding from where her attacker had hit her, she tried to sit up and get a better idea of her surroundings. Unfortunately, she had been tied down with what felt like heavy chains.  
"What the-"  
"I see you've finally come to." Aramai turned her head toward the voice, trying to see who it was, knowing full well she'd be seeing her attacker. The person she saw however, was one of the last people she expected to see.  
"Samus? What the hell is-"  
"Let me explain myself. The hitting you in the head was rather unnecessary, but it was my revenge for knocking me out during the Brawl."  
"Well now that that's explained, I'm not that upset. But why am I-"  
"Chained down? That's because I need you to listen to what I have to say. Since you're chained down you can't ignore me."  
"But what could you possibly need to tell me that requires me to be chained down?" Samus sighed and looked up Aramai, who looked completely confused by the whole situation.  
"I not only hit you for revenge, I hit you to protect you." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in, and just before Aramai could ask a question, Samus continued her story.  
"Columbia was going to do what I did, only she was going to hurt you much worse than I did. She was going to beat you until you were dead because of your... relationship... with Camillo."  
"But there is no relationship! I got scared, and I ran to the person who I had known the longest, who knows me the best, which just so happens to be HIM! She's a psychotic bitch anyway! Who cares how much of a cliche that is! It's true!" Aramai yelled a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly.  
"Aramai, everyone knows what happened that night. It's no secret. She's gone over the edge because she thinks he doesn't love her anymore. It's because of that night."  
"Well she must be completely stupid! It's clear to anyone with eyes that the Pokemon Trainer has the hots for her!"  
"WHAT? WHEN DID THIS CRACK PAIRING COME ABOUT?"  
"Oh come on. He was trying to impress her last night at the party, but he found out that she wasn't there. He sat there for hours trying to impress my roommates. He ended up catching a glimpse of her that night and tried following her, only to find that he was following you, which was probably after you knocked her out. He walked away quite dejected."  
"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS?"  
"Because the author(ess) says I do. Whatever she says goes, so I know about everything that happened."  
"But why?"  
"Just for the sake of not having to write another chapter where someone else explains everything that happened."  
"Well that's just lazy!" Samus shouted with disbelief.  
Yeah, I know. I can't even think of who said person who knows all would be at this point. Lets say that it's Lucas, and used his powers to telepathically send the information to Aramai. Yeah, let's go with that. :/  
"..." Aramai (didn't) say.  
"I concur." Samus said.  
ANYWAY... back to the story!  
"So anyway... wait, where was I?" Samus asked after the interruption.  
"Columbia's crazy and thinks she'll be forever alone if Camillo leaves her, even though the Pokemon Trainer loves her, and she was going to murder me, but you saved me, and here we are."  
"Right. Moving on then. I also needed to tell you something really kinda important."  
"Which is what?"  
"You have another Brawl tomorrow."  
"Against who?"  
"Well, you've been paired with the Pokemon Trainer, and you two are going to be facing what everyone else is calling the 'power couple' of the Mansion now... Me and Snake."  
"... Is Master Hand conspiring against me or something?"  
"It sure seems that way, doesn't it?"  
"Yes it does. No me gusta."  
"I thought you spoke French."  
"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! I'M GONNA GET DESTROYED TOMORROW!"  
"No you won't. I'll make sure of it."  
"Well, considering I'm still chained to a bed, you're doing a fantastic job of it." Aramai said flatly.  
"Alright alright, hang on a minute."  
-ten seconds later-  
"That wasn't a minute, Samus."  
"Yeah yeah whatever. You should go to your room and go to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."  
"You do too."  
"I know, but it would be easier to do that if you got off of my bed."  
"Whatever!" :P "Good night Aramai!"  
"Please don't knock me out again."  
"Oh I guess I won't..." :)

-the next day-

"ARAMAI! WAKEUPWAKEUP!"  
"Merrrrrrrr..."  
"ARAMAIIIIII! YOUR BRAWL STARTS IN LIKE, AN HOUR!"  
"Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."  
"Oh for the love of Nayru- Peach, you DO realize that this is NOT working right?"  
"Well, what do YOU have in mind to get her up, Miss Oh-I've-Got-the-Triforce-of-Wisdom-so-I-Know-Everything?" Peach said in an agitated tone.  
"That's easy." Zelda got close to Aramai's ear and whispered, "If you don't get up, I'm going to get Jigglypuff angry and leave her in here with you. ALONE."  
"Oh hey guys beautiful morning huh well I'd better go eat I have a big match today by the way both of your dresses look great bye!" Aramai said as one sentence while she jumped out of bed and quickly changed into her Brawl clothes.  
"Like, what did you tell her?"  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out if you refuse to get out of bed." Zelda said with a smirk as she walked out the door.

-later, at breakfast-

"OMFUCKINGNOMFUCKINGNOMNOMNOM" Aramai exclaimed very loudly as she ate her toast.  
"Um-"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screamed at the person, with toast bits flying out of her mouth at every word.  
"Um... Well... I've never really met you before... But I wanted to introduce myself and wish you luck. I'm Pit." He said while wiping toast bits from his face. Aramai tilted her head and looked him up and down. He looked kind of interesting. She wiped her mouth and finished her toast.  
"Sorry about that Pit. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just horribly on edge as of late. I'm Aramai." She then looked down into her lap and blushed furiously.  
"Nah, it's all good. Ike tried to attack me when I tried to introduce myself to him and only listened to me when I swore I wasn't a threat to him. Well, at that moment anyway." Pit laughed as he said the last sentence, and Aramai joined him. Samus, who was sitting with Peach, Zelda, Jigglypuff, and all of Aramai's roommates, was watching the interaction with great interest. She smiled to herself.  
"Like, what are you smiling about?" Samus shook her head and quietly said, "Nothing Peach. Absolutely nothing."

-roughly an hour later-

"Well, here I go."  
"You'll do great!" Pit said supportively while making this face - :3 "Thanks Pit. I'll see you later." Aramai couldn't help but smile as Pit ran off to the stands to watch the Brawl. She stepped into the waiting room, and in light of gaining a new (and quite wonderful) friend, she had nearly forgotten the circumstances surrounding this Brawl. She only remembered when she walked into the waiting area and saw the Pokemon Trainer pacing back and forth impatiently.  
"Hi."  
"It's about time you got here. I almost had to forfeit the Brawl!"  
"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess! I didn't know that it was illegal to prepare for a Brawl by hanging out with friends."  
"It is when you almost forfeit the Brawl because of lateness!"  
"Geez, why are you freaking out so much? Are you trying to impress someone with this Brawl or something?"  
"NO! I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE!"  
"Alright alright! No need to yell!" He was going to yell at her more, but Master Hand's "big voice" told them to go to the platform that would take them to the stage where the Brawl was to take place. They went to the platform, where Snake and Samus were arriving as well.  
"Hey guys. Good luck today!"  
"Thanks Aramai." After a momentary silence, Samus elbowed Snake in the ribs, causing him to cough.  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks. Good luck to you too." Pokemon Trainer (who shall now be referred to as... Garrett) was the only one to not say anything. The platforms beneath the teams began to rise, and they all looked up. The platforms had reached the top, and they realized that they were going to Brawl on the Pokemon Stadium 2 stage. Master Hand's "big voice" bellowed from a random no place (maybe the same one as before, maybe not. who knows?) and counted down, "3...2...1...GO!"

"Go Charizard! Use flamethrower!" Charizard charged over to Snake (who he was facing) and followed his command. Unfortunately, Snake threw a grenade at him (like he always does...) that exploded right in Charizard's face. Meanwhile, Aramai was looking around the Stadium to find familiar faces. She saw Pit, who had a gigantic sign with her name on it (which she blushed at); Peach, Zelda, and all of her roommates holding a gigantic banner with her name on it (which she internally facepalmed at); Ike, Kirk, Marth, and Roy (who had been hiding under Marth's bed the whole time) were next to Pit, jumping up and down cheering for her (she blushed harder, because she knew that Pit had put them up to it); then she saw Columbia and Camillo. Her heart momentarily stopped. Columbia was in his arms, and she was playing with his hair. He seemed to be enjoying himself with her, not even noticing the Brawl below. Aramai looked at Garrett, who was telling Charizard to use Rock Smash.  
"What are you looking at me for? FIGHT!" She looked back at the couple in the stands, who were now kissing. She started to smile. Then her eyes turned deep blue, and sent a jet of water up in the stands to soak Columbia. She laughed maniacally and then froze her (after her eyes turned light blue). Everyone looked and saw Columbia in her frozen state, and laughed. They cheered for Aramai more than ever. The only one who didn't seem amused by this was Garrett, who sent his Charizard up to thaw her out. Still laughing, Aramai decided to use her powers for the Brawl instead of her own (and everyone else's) amusement. Her eyes flashed light green, causing a mini-tornado around Snake, who was going to use a sneak attack on her. He had already been severely damaged by Charizard, so the tornado sent him flying off the stage. The crowd screamed and cheered loudly. She had almost been caught up in the moment, but she saw it: the Smash Ball. She herself didn't know what would happen if she hit it and got its power. She chased it down and beat it down as much as she could. Interrupted occasionally by Samus trying to reach it first, she had managed to beat it down significantly, to the point where one more punch would have given the puncher the power inside. She jumped to deliver the final blow. Naturally, Samus tried to stop her, but she was too late. Aramai got the Smash Ball. When she landed, she looked at Samus, and all of the Smash power was focused on her. A wall of water surrounded her, then it engulfed her. As she struggled, bolts of lightning shot down from the sky, hitting her in the water. The lightning dispersed the water into shards of ice, which shot back at Samus at a violent speed. A mini-tornado was forming around her, but this one was so violent that it was ripping rocks and dirt right out of the ground. She was whipped around within the tornado, constantly being battered by the rocks and dirt. Finally, a mound of earth came up from underneath her, opening up to shoot massive fireballs at her, launching her in the air. She flew off the stage and became a twinkle in the sky. Since it was a "one KO and you're done" match, it had ended. Garrett and Aramai had won. They were teleported off the stage and back to the platform room. When they exited the room, they were met with a rush of people to congratulate them, led by Pit.  
"OH PALUTENA THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU WERE AMAZING!" He looked at Garrett. "YOU WERE GREAT TOO!" Then he gave Aramai a big hug. Unfortunately, Camillo had rushed up (somewhat dragging Columbia, who was still a bit damp from Aramai's prank) to do the same thing. He stopped short upon seeing her being hugged by Pit. Columbia gave her a dirty look, and looked at Camillo.  
"I told you she was no good. I told you she was nothing but-" She stopped short upon seeing Garrett looking at her. She walked over to him.  
"Thank you. For unfreezing me, that is."  
"No problem. No problem at all. I'm Garrett, by the way."  
"I'm Columbia. Do you want to... have lunch together some time?"  
"Definitely. Most definitely." Garrett was ecstatic about a date with Columbia, completely forgetting about the fact that she had a boyfriend. At that moment, said boyfriend was looking at Aramai, who seemed quite comfortable in Pit's arms.

**In case you couldn't tell, Pit is my favorite in SSBB. After Palutena gives him his bow in Subspace Emissary, the way he runs away like a kid getting ready to play with his new toy (including holding it up and looking back as if screaming "Thank you!") made me fall in love with him. :3**

**ANYWAY... I feel like a terrible author(ess)... It's been nearly a YEAR since I last updated this thing! :( GAH! I'm sorry. Feel free to hate me relentlessly.**

**I promise it won't be almost a year when I update this again. ._.**


	9. Some Fun Stuff and More Drama

UPDATE THE STORY!  
At least an authoress can try. I don't even know what I'm going to do. :/  
This chapter is inspired by potatoes. And L'Oreal. Because I'm worth it. :)

-at dinner that night-  
All of Aramai's friends had prepared a feast in celebration of her victory (it being her first and all). Pit was acting slightly hyperactive, constantly bouncing up and down next to her the entire time. Aramai couldn't help but laugh as she face palmed whenever she looked at him. Everyone was generally happy, laughing, and having a good time. That is, of course, for both Camillo and Columbia, who were off in their own corner. No one really cared, except for Garrett (the Pokemon Trainer, for those who can't remember), not even Aramai, who was having way to much fun with Pit to care. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME?" Roy shouted out randomly.  
"YOUUUUUU!" Master Hand bellowed with his "big voice" (which he is very fond of). "I THOUGHT I KICKED YOU OUT!"  
"Uhhhhh..."  
"BEGONE!" Then Master Hand killed Roy, not unlike the manner which he did in the comic Awkward Zombie (ahhh more shameless plugs but one that isn't for me ahhh). An awkward silence followed for a moment, until Master Hand floated out the door.  
"But seriously, does anybody want to play a game?" Ike asked somewhat timidly, which was shocking, since he was usually quite bold, with his not giving of sympathy and all.  
"JUST DANCE 3!" Some random people screamed as others randomly looked on.  
"..." Aramai (didn't) say for the second chapter in a row.  
"What's the matter?" Pit asked with deep concern.  
"...I've never played Just Dance 3." ._.  
"Then I shall learn you how!" he said very excitedly.  
"I'll try."

-later-

The cafeteria had been transformed into "Just Dance Central" with almost every dancing game for almost every system imaginable. People had generally divided into their own groups to dance to the songs that they liked, except for at the largest screen, where all different varieties of people gathered to dance together. Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Aramai's roommates decided to form their own dance group, as did Marth, Ike, Kirk, and Snake. Aramai's roommates were more for moral support than anything, but the groups were still uneven. Link boldly stepped forward to join the girls' group to make the teams even. Others snickered at him, but he didn't falter at all. With the teams now even, it was going to be on like Donkey Kong. Actually, Donkey Kong was playing Dance Dance Revolution with Diddy Kong and Kirby.

Aramai and Pit were in the normal gaming room, practicing Just Dance 3 for the Wii. Aramai was quickly getting frustrated and kept throwing the remote in general directions.  
"I HATE THIS GAME!"  
"No you don't, you're just-"  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HATE AND DON'T HATE YOU BUTT!"  
"Well you don't hate me, right?"  
"YOU COULD TELL ME THAT UNTIL THE COWS COME HOME BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"  
"Why are you still yelling at me?"  
"...I DON'T KNOW!" Pit shook his head while laughing at her. She pouted at him for laughing, which made him laugh even harder. They both ended up falling over because they were laughing so hard. He looked at her as she continued to laugh. A third person dialogue started in his head for no apparent reason, that went a little something like this...

_He looked at her as she laughed, her hair spilling over her shoulders as she threw her head back and forth in laughter. **rire- to laugh.** Her shoulders shook, and her laugh sounded kind of obnoxious, but in its own way, it was very enjoyable. She looked back at him as her laughter faded, but her smile lingered for a moment before fading into a look that he couldn't quite place. Their gaze was held for a few moments before she broke it. He slowly looked away and grabbed the remote to find a different topic._

"Shall we continue?"  
"...Sure."  
They got off of the floor and got ready to dance again. She got frustrated all over again, and she threw the remote all around the room again. Unfortunately, she ended up hitting Pit in the face in her frustration.  
"OW!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"NO! You hit me in the face!"  
"I'm sorry! What can I do?"  
"Not hit me in the face again!"  
"Okay, I won't! Wait, since when did you grow a backbone?"  
"It was there the whole time, I'm just too nice to you to say anything harsh to you because I like you a lot!"  
"..." (Aramai can be very articulate sometimes.)  
"Iiiiiiii wasn't supposed to say that..."  
"I figured you'd say that."  
An awkward silence followed. Pit was upset because he didn't want to reveal his feelings like he did, and she was upset because she was inadvertently shutting him out, which was the opposite of what she wanted. She liked him, but she honestly didn't like him like that. She wasn't sure she liked Camillo like that anymore. She wanted a friend in Pit, and she was sick of all the drama that wanting to be with Camillo brought. She wasn't sure what to do anymore.

-meanwhile, in another location-

"How could you do this to me? I thought what we had was special!"  
"It clearly wasn't to you, chasing after Aramai all the time. I figured it was only fair that I chased after someone I had my own affections for!"  
"But that Pokemon Trainer... What's his name..."  
"HIS NAME IS GARRETT. IF I CAN REMEMBER THE NAME OF YOUR STUPID WHORE YOU CAN REMEMBER THE NAME OF MY NEW INTEREST!"  
"I'd think you'd have enough respect for me after all this time to not yell at me for-"  
"JUST SHUT UP! **JUST SHUT! UP!**" Columbia then stormed away from Camillo to find Garrett. Camillo was left depressed and confused.

-meanwhile, in another random location-

"Snake, doesn't feel right to me."  
"What is it?"  
"There's a lot of tension floating around. And there's just something disturbing me."  
"Any idea what you think it could be, Samus?"  
"I think someone is going to die tonight."


	10. Did I mention it was dramatic?

Is someone really going to die?!  
Find out, in this chapter of...  
DE RIEN: A TITLE UNRELATED TO THE FIC!

"Do you really think someone is going to die tonight?"  
"Yes, I do. I can feel it."  
"Do you know who it might be?  
"Someone with a lot of drama surrounding them. Someone slowly losing everything they have. Someone..."

-meanwhile, back with Aramai and Pit-

The awkward silence persisted. However, something changed in the air. Something foreboding. Something bad.  
"Do you feel that?"  
"Yeah. Do you know what it is?"  
"I've only rarely felt somehting like this. I hardly remembered what it felt like."  
"What is it, Pit?"  
"Death is in the air. It's coming soon."

-meanwhile, where most everyone else is-

The sounds of the video games persisted, but everyone stopped, trying to figure out what this strange, unwelcome feeling was. No one could place it. Everyone murmured and whispered their theories to one another, but no one spoke aloud, for fear of bringing this feeling crashing down upon them. Many agreed that the feeling was evil, so they asked Ganondorf if he knew what the feeling was.  
"Ah, this feeling is so familiar. This is what it felt like when I ruled Hyrule."  
"General fear and worldwide panic?" Ness randomly interjected.  
"Well, yes, but this feeling... This is different than that. This is death, waiting to claim the one who seeks it now."  
More whispers erupted from everyone, wondering who would be "seeking" death. Many suggested Aramai, who was surrounded by drama and angst since her arrival at the mansion. Since no one knew where she was, everyone panicked and began to search for her.

Samus and Snake had started looking for her after the death of a drama surrounded person was predicted. They ran around the whole mansion, asking every person who crossed their path if they had seen her. Samus was in a panic about her best friend, and Snake was worried for the both of them. After ten minutes of searching, Samus was running and crying in a complete panic, hoping Aramai wasn't dead. Snake tried to comfort her, but was to no avail. Samus would not be comforted until she found Aramai, dead or alive. They were soon met with the princesses, and the rest of Aramai's roommates, who were searching for her as well.  
"Have any of you seen Aramai?!"  
"No, we were just looking for her! Do you have any idea where she could be?" Zelda asked.  
"I have no idea. Do we know who she was with last?"  
"She was probably, like, with Pit. I think he like, likes her."  
"Wait... I remember... They went to the regular game room so she could learn how to play Just Dance 3 without looking like a doof!"  
"Let's go!"

Everyone burst into the room, but no one was there to greet them. "Where could they be?" Samus cried out hysterically.  
"Ganondorf! You're evil and know the feel of death, don't you?" Snake asked in something of a last ditch effort to try and calm Samus down.  
"Why yes, yes I do. Why do you ask?"  
"Can you hunt down the source of this feeling?"  
"Well of course I ca-" He was immediately cut off by an attack by Samus, who was obviously pissed off by his not mentioning his evil tracking ability beforehand.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!"  
"I figured- *cough* someone would figure it out- *cough* sooner-"  
"LIKE WHO?!"  
"I don't know! Hey Snake- *cough* can you get your- *cough* woman off of me?"  
"Samus, he can't help us find whoever this person is if he's dead. Let him go," Snake said calmly. "I suppose you're right... But you'd better get us to them as fast as you can. I don't want to waste any time finding them, especially if it is Aramai."  
"But why would Aramai want to die?" Ness randomly interjected again.  
"He brings up a good point. Why would she be seeking death?" Snake asked with a look of deep thought on his face.  
"Because she wants all the drama to stop."  
"What do you mean Zelda?"  
"If she hadn't come here, Camillo wouldn't have fallen for her, his relationship with Columbia wouldn't be strained-"  
"But if she hadn't, Snake and I might never have gotten together. Whether she knows it or not, some good came of her being here, and we have to find her and let her know just how important she is. To all of us."  
"Samus is right. Ganondorf, which way do we go?" Snake asked, his voice full of conviction.  
"To the roof of course. How else might a suicidal person go about killing themself in this place?"  
"We've got no time to lose! Quickly, lets go!"

-meanwhile, on the roof-

"What do you think you're doing?!"  
"Ending it for everyone. This is just too much for everyone. It'll be easier this way. You'll find new love some day, and I'm sure no one else will remember me. Just know that you were my first love, and you always will be dear to me."  
"NOOOO!"  
"Why are you yelling? I haven't jumped yet!"  
"And you're not going to."  
"Aramai! What are you doing here?!"  
"Stopping you from making a huge mistake, Camillo."  
"It's too late for me. I know everything will be better once I'm gone. For everyone," he said as he looked over the edge of the roof sadly.  
"And what about Columbia? She's been standing here for who knows how long trying to stop you from doing this because she loves you! Do you really think she will be be better off without you? She'll be completely devastated and maybe she'll never love again!" Aramai shouted furiously at him.  
"That's not quite true Aramai. I think I would be able to move on, someday..." Columbia said, avoiding Camillo's gaze.  
"You're not helping me here! Look Camillo, no matter what she says, someone would miss you. Someone who loves you wouldn't be able to go on without you," Aramai pleaded.  
"Like who? Obviously not you because you have fallen in love with Pit, and obviously not her because she's in love with that Garrett guy!" Camillo shouted as he inched toward the edge.  
"Stop it. Just stop it. We'd miss you. Now can we get back to some semblance of a storyline?! I for one am sick of all this OC bullcrap that's going on up here!"  
"Then it's time for me to go..." And he jumped off of the roof. Columbia and Aramai ran to the edge of the roof, but it was to late for them to be able to save him.

Fortunately, Pit had been expecting what would happen, and he caught Camillo before he fell too far. At the same time, everyone else burst through the door and ran to see what was happening. Pit set Camillo down on the roof, despite his best efforts to escape. "Like, what happened?" Peach asked in her eternal obliviousness.  
"Why do you condemn everyone to further misery with my continued existence?!" Camillo shouted at Pit.  
"You never caused anyone misery until you decided to do this, love. Please, just stop this irrational thinking and let's go home. This place has made us crazy, and we need to get out of here," Columbia said, taking his hand. "Let's go." He stood and kissed her hand.  
"I'm afraid you're going alone," and jumped off the roof again.

No one was prepared this time. There was nothing anyone could do. Columbia shouted his name as he fell, and Garrett held her back from following him. She struggled, but he took her back inside. A faint *thud* was heard below on the ground, and Aramai sank to her knees. It also started to rain. 


End file.
